Traditionally, low head water turbines have been of an open type, as exemplified for example by conventional water wheels, and have had extremely low efficiency. This has meant, for example, that sections of small rivers having a low head or drop, have been unsuitable for generation of hydro electric power. Conventional power generation turbines such as Francis turbines, Kaplan turbines and Peleton turbines traditionally require high heads of water to generate the water pressure and velocity required to move the turbine blades. Such arrangements have necessitated large dams, construction of flumes and the like, necessitating, often, massive capital expenditure.
The present invention is intended to provide a more efficient construction of turbine which can be economically constructed, and which will operate at higher efficiency, making it suitable for low head electric power generation applications.